Forge Priest
To the Dwarfs, reverence to the Gods and the Ancestors is a way of life, ingrained in every Dwarf from birth to death. It is no wander that many dedicate their lives to serving their wills in the world. These individuals are themselves revered and trusted by nearly every individual of the Dwarven community.Known as Forge Priests, males choose one patron god above all they serve the most. Females are known as Devoutas and mainly serve Ysura or Kalizsa. Dwarfs receive the same Clerical skills as other races, except for slight bonuses given to them by their patron god or goddess. Alignment: Any Non-evil Hit Dice: d8 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The forge priest's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Spells Per Day Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency A forge priest is proficient in all simple weapons, martial weapons, light armor, and medium armor. Spells Forge Priests cast divine spells. The spells available to a forge priest are granted through the Domains he selects. He can cast these spells without preparing it ahead of time. To cast a spell the forge priest must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer's spell is 10 + the spell level + the forge priests Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a forge priest can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day.His base daily spell allotment is give in the table. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A forge priest does not select what spells he knows. His spell list is drawn from his selected domains. The forge priest gains the spells granted by the domains as spells known. He receives the spells from each domain when he gains access to that level of spell. For example, at level 4 a forge priest gain access to 2nd level spells. He gain all of the second level spells granted by his selected domains as spells known. Unlike a wizard or cleric a forge priest need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. Orisons: The forge priest gains orisons like a cleric. Each day, he can select his orisons from the cleric spell list during his hour of meditation. He can select a number of orisons(0-level spells) equal to the number of 0-level spell slots he has. These orisons can be cast any number of times. Domains The forge priest selects 3 domains that represent his patron deity. He gains the powers granted by these domains depending on his forge priest level. The spells granted by each domain are granted as spells known when he is able to cast spells of that level. The domains granted by each deity are fixed. Forge priests are not able to select subdomains for a primary domain granted by their deity. Nor can he change a granted subdomain for that domains primary version. Runespell(Ex) Forge priest gain access to the Runecasters Casting Table. When casting a healing spell or spell-like ability, he can make a spellcraft check and modifies the spell by the result of the check on the table(healing effect only). This only works for healing spells. Reforge(Sp) The forge priest can use the magic granted by his patron to reforge the body of an ally, fixing damage and some weaknesses that it might be suffering. This will heal the target 1d12+caster level. In addition to this healing, any Mercy known by the forge priest is added to the healing as well. This ability has a range of close (25ft+5ft/2 levels). For every 3 levels after level 1, the forge priest adds another 1d12 to the amount of healing done. He can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3+ his Wisdom modifier. Mercy(Su) As paladin's mercy, but is applied to your Reforge ability. In addition to the normal list of mercy's is these option available depending on your level. * 3rd level: Heal 1d4 temporary ability damage. * 6th level: Heal 1d4 permanent ability damage. * 9th level: Heal 1 temporary negative level. * 12th level: Heal 1 permanent negative level(only 1 per week for each creature healed) Reforge Mass(Sp) At 8th level, the forge priest is able to preform a reforge that heals allies within a 30 foot radius. This ability functions as the normal Reforge in its range and how many dice are rolled, but d8's are used instead of d12's and his _ is not applied. For example, if a forge priests Reforge normally heals 3d12+8 and cures fatigue, it will instead heal 3d8+8 and will not cure fatigue or exhaustion. Dwarven Gods and Blessings The chosen patron deity of a forge priest determines what domains he has access to. It also dictates his function in dwarven society, and what blessing he receives from his god. Grimundaz: Forge Priests of Grimundaz acts as judges and council Kings and Thanes on the great books of grudges and oaths. They often settle disputes acting as reckoners for those who want their grudges settled rapidly, for a fee of course. These priests also are responsible for the interment of the dead, to ensure their spirits make it to the Halls of the Ancestors and not remain in limbo. * Domains: Retribution, Rage, Heroism, Ancestor, Judgment, Redemption, Dwarf, Hatred * Bonuses: +10 to Diplomacy when dealing with other dwarfs regarding grudges and heated disputes. * Call of Grudge: Once per day during an encounter a Forge Priest of Grimundaz may call a grudge against their foes. This grants them a +1 to AC and+1 to hit for the duration of the encounter. This only applies against Trolls, Urks, Wrot, Goblins, and Skitterers. Bandun: Forge Priests of Bandun are masterful craftsmen and the ones who maintain the ruse of commerce in the Dwarf lands. They make sure every craftsman abides by the law of the guilds and that poor and shoddy workmanship is shunned and the creator shamed. The priests aid rumesmiths and runecasters in creating very powerful runes that combine both Dwarf magic and the divine power of their Gods into one. * Domains: Artifice, Earth, Knowledge, Caves, Dwarf, Metal, Trade, Agriculture * Bonuses: +10 to appraise checks and +5 to diplomacy checks during commercial transactions * Craftmaster: Gain the Cooperative Crafting Feat Miognar: Miognar's Forge Priests are found on the front lines, eternally combating those who would dare oppose the Dwarfs. They stand to inspire fellow warriors while bringing down the wrath of Miognar on their foes. They also advise Kings and Thanes in councils of war. * Domains: Strength, War, Good, Law, Dwarf, Heroism, Retribution, Ferocity, Glory * Bonuses: +5 to intimidation checks against Urks, Goblins, Trolls, Wrot, Ogres, and Skitterers. * Call to War: Once per day during an encounter a Forge Priest of Miognar maybless himself or another dwarf ally with the vigor and mighty rage ofhis deity. It grants a temporary +2 strength bonus until the end of the encounter. Ysura: Devoutas of Ysura are powerful renns in their own right. They serve as healers, midwives, and diplomats. In times of war these powerful dwarf women will fight to defend kith and kin that are unable to defend themselves. More than once have enemy assaults found armored Devoutas of Ysura waiting, and been broken against their ferocity to defend the home. * Domains: Thought, Home, Healing, Defense, Dwarf, Family, Community, Protection, Renewal. * Bonuses: +10 to heal checks to stabilize a dying friend. +2 AC when defendingsomeone unable to defend themselves (a helpless or noncombatant ally within 30 feet. * Protection of the Mother: Once per day,during an encounter a Devouta of Ysura may bring her goddesses protection down on an ally, granting immunity to damage for one turn and acts to keep that ally form dying for three additional turns. The target cannot die due to hit point damage or death effects, it is instead stabilized at negative hit points equal to half theirConstitution. Does not work on Grudgebearers. Kalisza: Devoutas of Kalisza serve as guides and healers in the lands above. Akin to druids, they serve the Dwarfs in the same regard. Most are herbalists and apothecaries. In war, Devoutas serve alongside Gravel-Trackers as pathfinders for dwarven armies. They also are adept at finding freshwater sources and purifying water sources for the Dwarven military. * Domains: Ice, Dwarf, Moon, Ocean, Prophecy, Purity, Renewal, Storm, Wind, Seasons. * Bonuses: +10 on survival and knowledge nature checks. * The Bite of Kalisza: Once per day during an encounter a Devouta of Kaliszamay channel the winter and storms of her goddess into a salvage attack. In a 15 foot radius burst a blast of frost, lightning nod wind moves targets a square back, and deals 1d6 frost and 1d6 electric damage. Angart: Forge Priests of Angart are the scholars of the Dwarven world. Moreso than runecasters and runesmiths. They along with Runelords are the keeper of all dwarven lore and secret Knowledge. These priests often maintain the stores of collected artifacts and ready them in times of war to be used against the enemies of the holds. They are few in number, yet powerful in their own right. * Domains: Knowledge, Fate, Magic, Thought, Dream, Rune, Arcane, Divine. * Blessing: +6 to knowledge Arcana and +4 to all other knowledge checks. * Bear the Rune: Denhlom: No flavor text * Domains: Resolve, Good, Law, Protection, Earth, Dwarf, Glory, Community, Judgment, Cave * Bonuses: +2 Natural Armor